Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon
by Nitramnismat
Summary: Just a thing I thought of ages ago. It probably sucks. Enjoy!
**Hi there! This was based off a thing I saw on Pinterest. Please enjoy.**

 **Oh, by the way, I don't own any of the characters. Not even the dragon. Because knowing me, the name I came up with is probably already used…**

It was 823, All Hallows Eve. The four friends, who were soon to become the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat at one of the tables in the recently finished Great Hall of the castle.

"If we are going to start a school, I suppose we need a motto," Rowena remarked, "Do any of you have an idea?"

"No. I'm not sure yet," Godric answered, "But anyway, in the forest at the edge of the grounds, I was in there yesterday, and there's a dragon in there. A pale blue one, with green frills around its neck. I'm not sure what we should do about it. It was asleep when I saw it, but once it wakes up, I'm worried about what will happen. It may come for the castle."

"So you think we should do something about it?' Helga asked.

"Yes," Godric replied, "Salazar? Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, first, we should make sure that it's not going to attack the school. Basically, we have to wake it up."

"How?" Godric questioned, "How do you wake up a sleeping dragon? Actually, what's the safest way to wake up a sleeping dragon?"

"Safest?" Salazar smirked, "What happened to your 'Gryffindor' bravery? Surely you want the most daring (more likely the most stupid way) or the quickest way to wake it up?"

"Oh!" Godric exclaimed, "I know! We can wake it up by tickling it!"

"Yep," Rowena sighed, "That is the most stupid way to wake up a dragon. Well, Godric, you can do the honours."

"What? Can't Salazar do it? Dragons are close to snakes, surely he can talk to it, and stay safe!"

"You are the most ignorant person I have ever had the misfortune to meet," Rowena retorted, "Dragons and snakes are completely different. Also, you are meant to be the brave one."

"Fine. But you had better have a back-up plan. And some burn medicine."

"We will!" Helga answered cheerily.

"I'll sort it out tomorrow. See you then."

Godric stormed off, going to the library. He found a stack of books on dragons, and went back to his room. He looked up a description of the dragon he saw, and discovered it was a Scottish Moor Dweller. Being his luck, it had to be the most vicious and easily provoked dragon in all of Scotland.

And he had to tickle it to wake it up. Sometimes, he really hated his friends. Well, he couldn't do anything about it now. He may as well go to sleep, and worry about it in the morning.

* * *

He fell into a restless sleep, his dreams punctuated by the sight of the dragon, himself on fire, and his friends laughing horribly as he was burned painfully to death.

He woke with a start. He could hear somebody laughing. Looking around, he saw Salazar standing at his door laughing hysterically.

"What do you want?" Godric asked moodily.

"You do realise that some of the books in the library have enchantments on them right?" Salazar grinned, "Mostly, the books on dragons."

Salazar threw Godric a mirror. Godric reeled in horror as he saw what his face looked like. His skin had gone deathly pale, he had red eyes, and he had no nose or hair. He really looked like a snake. **(A.N. Can anybody tell me what foreshadowing is? Looking at you Team Starkid fans :D)**

"I hate you, you know right?"

"Yeah!" Salazar snorted, "I've known that since we first met. Whatever. You need to get up and fight a dragon!"

Godric glared viciously at Salazar.

"Geez. What's with the face?" Rowena cut in, strolling into the room, grinning.

"Well someone," Salazar cringed at the furious glare being sent towards him "Cursed the books that I was reading, so that my face ended up all ugly and snake-like."

"Wow. Anger is well directed then. Anyway, come and have breakfast, and we can fix it. Then, you get to go and do something stupid to annoy a dragon! Yay for you."

Godric finished eating slowly. He obviously wanted to prolong the time between now and tickling the dragon. None of his friends had either known, or were willing to reverse the spell on his face, so he was going to have to keep it like a snake. ' _Great. I'm going to die looking like a monster. At the hands of a dragon.'_ He thought.

He got up and walked to the front doors. Only Helga was nice enough to go and say goodbye.

"Good luck," she said cheerfully, as he stomped off to the forest.

* * *

Godric's POV

He walked for a while, each step counting down the time to his inevitable doom. As he came across a small clearing, he saw it. The dragon was there, in all its majestic beauty and power. It snored softly, which, when you think about, is strange, because dragons are normally huge. Godric gulped and stepped forward.

"Titillando," he whispered. He watched as the purple ribbons reached the creature, and then realised that he was right in its line of fire (literally). He turned and ran, but obviously not fast enough. Flames erupted behind him. The dragon was awake, and obviously pissed off. Godric collapsed. The heat of the flames was intense, so hot that he knew it was only a matter of time before he blacked out.

He was right. His vision blurred, and turned to black…

* * *

3rd Person POV

The others watched, shaking with laughter as Godric moved towards the forest.

It seemed like forever, but finally they say a flash of orange, as part of the forest caught alight.

"Um… Do you think he's okay?" Helga asked.

"Yeah. He'll be fine. OH!" Rowena gasped, "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus!"

"What is that?" Salazar asked.

"Our new motto."

"What does it mean?" Helga inquired.

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon."

 **And there we go! Thanks for reading**


End file.
